


A Fixer Upper

by trinity_destler



Series: The FWB Train of Thought [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, FWB, First Meetings, Gibbs and Abby are both evil, Rule 12, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinity_destler/pseuds/trinity_destler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee wants to know what Abby's first impression was when she met Tony. A sequel to "With Benefits".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Needed Work

Abby was in the midst of separating some DNA when McGee finally asked her.

"Hey, Abby," he paused, hesitating. "What was your first impression of Tony when you met?"

Abby snorted, entertained by either the question or the memory it evoked. She turned from her machines, her voice amused but definite as she smiled conspiratorially at McGee, "Bad."

McGee felt his ears prick up at that, sensing slight vindication now that he and the Goth genius were once again on the same wavelength. 'Bad' didn't quite sum up his own first impression, but it was close. "How's that?" he asked, knowing he was hiding his delight poorly.

Abby knew as well, "Don't you smirk at me, Timmy! I was wrong and it taught me not to be a snob. You can't judge people based on appearances." She bent over a microscope, her face lit from below as she studied the slide.

"Appearances?" McGee was incredulous. "Are we talking about the same Tony?"

"Yeah, McGee," Abby said with an air of patient indulgence. "Maybe you don't notice, but Tony is like _super_ , crazy amazing-looking; he came in here all tall, dark, and handsome with his charm turned up to eleven and I went 'no way this is gonna work' and I wrote him off as a vain, useless nightmare waiting to happen." Abby looked more sincerely contrite than McGee had ever seen her. She sighed, "You can't write a man off for perfect proportions and gorgeous eyes, McGee, he can't help it."

He stared at her for some time as she continued on about her business, devastated more than a little that Abby a) found Tony so attractive she'd needed four superlatives to describe him and b) that she apparently considered this his only failing.

"So what happened?" he heard himself ask before he'd really decided he was going to.

"Mmmm?"

"How'd you end up becoming friends?" They were annoyingly close now.

Abby smiled in a gleeful manner which frightened him more than a little, "We found something in common."

McGee muled it over, but it was only a formality; he knew he had to know, the not-knowing would consume him. "What was that?"

Abby's eyes narrowed as she contemplated whether or not he was prepared to handle the truth, at least that was what he hoped it was, not that it was something she didn't want to tell him.

A light of inspiration suddenly went off in her face and she smiled enigmatically. "We both like black."

McGee frowned. "Tony hardly ever wears black."

"Au contraire," Abby countered, "he wears it every day... well, almost."

The suspicion which had been silly, had been his insecurity and his personal knee-jerk reaction to Tony talking, began to take on a sickening solidity in his mind.

(Once there had been another time this same dreadful possibility had wound its way around his soul. They'd had a streaker in the bullpen with an evidence bag over his head. Height, build, and nakedness-as-humour had made Tony prime suspect of the equal parts amused and annoyed IA operative sent to handle the situation. Tony hadn't helped matters by making himself unavailable for comment, citing an eight car pile-up between his apartment and the Navy Yard.

Abby had watched the security footage, zoomed in, watched it again and declared DiNozzo innocent. It had been good enough for Gibbs- who probably knew anyway due to his psychic marine powers- but McGee just had to know _how_ she knew.

"Easy-peasy, McGeesy!" She'd chirped with way too much energy for zero eight hundred on a Monday. "Tony has a raised scar, just here," she indicated a spot very low on the left side of her back almost at the curve of her bum, "that looks like a heart. He got stabbed with a piece of steel pipe by this washed up pusher man while he was a beat cop in Peoria. Sweet, huh?"

McGee gave that some space. "Stabbed."

"Yeah," she said, carelessly, "I told him he doesn't need tattoos because he's _got_ great body art. It's just more, like... avant garde."

He had told himself it was nothing like that, that Tony had undoubtedly _shown_ her his scars in the lab during a worst-injury one-upmanship contest. That was one he knew better than to get into, especially with Tony. No one could beat him at it, not even Gibbs' life had been in immediate danger so many times.)

"Abby..." his voice died in his throat. Their relationship had fizzled before it began, but he had thought there was still something between them. Thought it was understood (the jealousy and the possessiveness on both their parts, the innuendo, the closeness) that they were giving it space to clear the air after he'd pushed too far too fast and then they would start again. He thought maybe he wasn't out of line to ask her highly personal questions, but then, this was Abby. She disliked the idea of anyone having the right to keep tabs on her.

"How did you know about Tony's pipe incident scar? Did he show you?" As he had done for everyone after the whole streaking incident. Badges of war were often traded like the medals they were, though usually the stupid ones were glossed over. DiNozzo's trump card was the scarring he couldn't show, in his lungs, but he had a chest x-ray which was indistinguishable from that of a drowning, so they all got the picture.

"Not as such," Abby hedged, looking wary that he was pursuing this. She'd probably counted on him being too chicken to call her on this stuff- as usual- well, too bad. "I felt it and I wanted to know what it was."

Felt it. And the black she said Tony wore every day was doubtless his underwear.

McGee flushed, his right hand clenched at his side and his left pointing at her accusingly, "Is he one of your boy toys?"

"No!" Abby's cheeks coloured at the strength of her own outburst. She steadied herself a moment, then faced him, very still. "McGee I knew Tony _years_ before we even _met_. He's very important to me, when Kate... Don't come down here for validation, because if you make me choose sides I'll be on his and I'd never be able to look at you the same."

"But- did you-" it was so petty and ridiculous of him, and he was digging a hole too deep to climb out of, but he _had_ to know.

Abby was nursing a righteous fury. Ever since Chip, she let her protective streak run a little rampant. Off-balance with McGee's shift in behaviour lately, the terrible sinking feeling mentioning Kate always stirred in her, and having her loyalties divided yet again, she wasn't thinking clearly. If she had been, she would have told him where to stuff it until he got over himself.

"Yes, McGee, I have had sex with Tony. Is that what you wanted to hear? I have learned _exactly_ how wrong I was to judge that book by its cover. Couple times before we met and lots more after. And before you insult us both by asking; no, it had nothing to do with you." She was panting.

"I thought you were the one girl- the _one_ \- where I didn't have to compete with him, where I didn't have to feel..." he bit down his wagging tongue.

She didn't soften, "Well you were wrong and it's not superficial if you're about to start feeling sorry for yourself again."

"I _know_ , but-"

"Hey, Abs is McGee around, 'cause..." Tony stopped, looking up from the file in his hands. Reading, walking, and talking at the same time had left him unaware he was interrupting until he was in the thick of it. "Whoa there, what'd I miss?"

Abby quickly put herself in Tony's personal space, hooking a hand over his elbow and another on his shoulder, her eyes on McGee to make certain he understood she was making a statement about where he ranked among the men in her life. Now that he thought about it, all the physicality he had thought made him out as the special one was very quick and limited. Abby practically hung from Tony as if he were a set of monkey bars, not to mention that when she launched herself into a flying tackle hug, it was always Tony who caught her. Even when the entire team was injured, he was the one she always wanted to fawn over.

"Nothing important," Abby said, somewhat darkly. "What do you need from me, hun?"

"Just your winsome smile," Tony shared one with her, almost nose-to-nose. "But I am sent for the McGee," he jerked him thumb upward, "our fearless leader wants you in the squad room yesterday. Needs some techno magic."

Trying desperately to swallow everything- especially the downright ridiculous, suicidal part of him that wanted to challenge Tony to a fight- McGee nodded and headed upstairs.

**.:0:.**

Tony looked at Abby and she shied away guiltily, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"Abby," his tone was patient, free of judgement, barely even questioning.

She burrowed into his neck, slightly on tip toe. "You know, I really love you, Tony. You get me when I really need gotten. And you smell nice."

She felt his slight smile, "I try."

Crap, she thought, she'd smeared black lipstick on his shirt. Oh well, it was dark navy. No one would notice. "Something is really hinky with McGee lately and I... I said some stuff. But it's his fault! Mostly. Oh Tony, I'm sorry, I keep doing this!"

A tendon leapt in his throat, "You told him?" his voice was mildly incredulous.

She burrowed even closer, if that was possible. "I didn't mean to," her voice was miserable, "technically I didn't _tell_ Kate."

"But you did tell McGee." It wasn't a question and he wasn't angry, he just sounded tired.

"You think he'll tell Gibbs?"

"It's the fact that he tends to babble off everything in his head when he's nervous- which is all the time with the boss around- that worries me, Abs."

Her lips were on his pulse now. She started kissing her way upwards, then along his jawline. Her hand ran down his back, her fingers noting every muscle.

"What's this?" his voice was slightly unsteady, emotionally she could tell, not in response, he wasn't that easily seduced.

She smiled, "If we're going to die, I want a last supper."

"Not we, Abby. I." Even as he shot her a look of indulgent affection, he started to push her away.

Abby pouted, curling her fingers into his shirt. "Nothing terrible happened last time and you still gave me a kiss goodbye."

Tony's expression was somewhere between annoyance and grim determination, "And that's all it was. All it ever is."

"Tony?"

He stepped away from her, walking over to the shelves that ran under her windows and pretending he was suddenly interested in their contents. "I'm just... tired of it. Nothing ever changes anymore unless it's to take a turn for the worst. The things I want to change, the things I try to change; they just keep staying the same. Why does this always happen?"

The conversation had taken a radical turn without bringing her along and Abby felt out of her depth as she recognised familiar warning signs. "You're not leaving."

He turned to look at her, "Why should I stay? Why _did_ I stay?"

"Because we're your family! This isn't one of your two years and gone gigs, DiNozzo, you broke that pattern." She wasn't comfortable, they weren't supposed to have these kinds of crises at work. This wasn't work-appropriate interaction. You kept it light at work because otherwise you went crazy.

"Why? So I could get shit on from a great height by the Director? So I could go completely nuts keeping the team together when the one person I ever thought I could rely on in my entire life decides to up and quit? So that _no one_ could thank me for that? So I could go way out on a limb for you, try to buck up for you, only to have to pretend I never meant it?" His voice sank to a whisper, "Not dealing with it only goes so far. I can't... with Kate and Paula and Jeanne and Gibbs and the lying hitting critical mass. I've always lied, Abby, but even I have my limits."

He never really wore the mask with her, he always let her in that far, but this was something raw and unprecedented. Something which deserved to be met with candour and more than a bit of quid pro quo. Something she probably should have seen coming.

"Stay because I love you." She'd said it before she'd thought about it, but seeing it out there hovering on the air between them, she figured it was a good reason. There was always a specialness about their friendship, it had always been a bit their little secret, the two of them against the world. It was warm and quiet and fun and exciting and so unexpected. She liked that he surprised her, that she surprised herself when she was with him. And suddenly, the idea of telling him that without hiding it behind a breezy tone and child-like faux-innocence seemed more important than scary.

"Abby-" he was warding her off with both hands, trying to put the cat back in the bag, pretend she'd meant it the same way she usually did. Puppy love, little girl devotion.

But she didn't.

"This isn't an Abby-loves-everyone I love you, Tony. This is an I-really-honestly-love-you I love you. Really. Honestly." She pushed the pads of her index fingers together in front of her, biting her lip, "I love you."

His fingers were flexing at his sides, radiating nervous tension. "Is that also a maybe-someday-we'll-be-well-adjusted-enough-to-mean-that-romantically-and-have-a-normal-relationship I love you or is that just a please-don't-leave-me-because-my-dysfunction-matches-yours-and-we're-friends-aren't-we? I love you?"

"It's an I need you I love you. You get me and nobody really does, I meant that." She started to cross the distance he'd put between them, her hands shaking a bit, "And maybe it's also... maybe we should go on a date. A real one. Because maybe we've always wanted to, maybe we weren't seeing anyone else when we were seeing each other even though we pretended we were. Maybe I haven't gone out with anyone since Marty dumped me.

"Maybe I think I want to change, too. Maybe we've changed already and we're scared."

He intercepted the hand that headed towards his cheek and held it firmly, grey-green eyes searching her expression. "No take-backs."

She shook her head vehemently, pigtails flying. "Scout's honour!"

"So what are you saying, Abby?" He held her hand against his, his long fingers dwarfing hers before pressing between them and folding over her knuckles.

A little breathless and a little shaky, she wondered when she'd become such a chicken. "I'm saying come to dinner with me, we'll have candles and red wine and minstrels and- and- and- chocolate covered french fries and whatever all that fancy stuff is. We'll have it all. And we won't make excuses about needing a break after a long case or restaurants being on our way home anyway or not knowing anyone else who wants to see that one new movie with the zombies. It'll just be a date, because we want to go on one and we want to go on one with each other and at the end of it you'll kiss me."

"Will I?"

"Yes, because you think I'm pretty and you like my pigtails and how I'm the only person with more energy than you and how I see past your DiNozzos Don't rules and your Tonyness- even though I love your Tonyness- to your secret _Anthony_ ness and I love your Anthonyness even more. And-"

He closed her mouth gently with his index finger and smiled at her all the way into his eyes, sparkling bright, green as verdigris. His real smile was so soft, so warm, so different than his grins and leers. "And it'll be the only way to get you to stop talking."

She opened her mouth to his kiss at the same moment she went boneless in his arms, forcing him to hold her close and support her weight. That was another thing she loved about Tony, he was the only person of her top five favourite people she could throw herself at; he could not only catch her without a stumble, he could hold her full weight and barely seem to notice.

She kissed him harder, pressing up into his mouth and running her tongue along his. Of all the things he was nearly super-humanly good at (sports, trivia, solving crimes, kicking ass) she thought he was best at this.

"Oh my." Palmer sounded long-suffering more than shocked. "I'll come back."

Tony was stuck between a sigh and a laugh. What had he done in a past life to deserve his schizophrenic luck? On the one hand, he'd been blown up and stabbed and kidnapped and God-knows-what- and Gibbs was going to kill him for sure- but on the other hand, he had always managed to escape in the nick of time and the one thing he had never known he wanted until it started to look like he couldn't have it- one person to love and to love him forsaking all others forever and ever Amen- seemed to be finally within his reach. Lady Luck didn't want him dead, but she sure enjoyed seeing him suffer.

"Hi, Palmer! Sorry, Palmer." He called after the gremlin's retreating back, wincing a little.

He knew he was now wearing some of Abby's black lipstick and very likely some of her white foundation as well, but in the ecstatic-fatalistic mood he was in, he realised he soundly did not give a fuck if the whole world saw.

He looked down to see her smiling up at him, bright jade eyes smug and happy. She started to pull away, to turn to her computer to look up options for dinner that evening, but he drew her back.

She raised an eyebrow.

He supported her head between his hands and kissed her so hard she squirmed.

They parted, panting. Tony felt like his head was spinning, felt like he was Cary Grant, it was the last reel of the picture and he'd got the girl.

"It's not just the pigtails, I love all your Abbyness," he said quickly, rushing the words out before he could decide not to say them, "I love that you don't take any crap from anyone- especially me- and I love your joy. You seem to have extra, because you're always spreading it around. And you have a chastity belt. Oof!"

"If you make me hit you again, you will never see my chastity belt."

"Noted." He grinned.

She ran her thumb under his lip and rubbed a smudge off his cheek. "Oh my God."

Tony tipped his head, "What?"

Abby's face was awash in wonder and a flush was rising steadily over her pale skin.

"Something in my teeth?"

"No. Tony, great googly moogly," she licked her lips, "my lipstick. It looks so hot on you. _So_ hot. We might have to lock the door and go in my office."

He made a face, "I thought you weren't a snob?"

"I'm _not_ , it doesn't work for everyone. Some people- most people lets be honest- look goofy when they go for the look, but-" she raised her hands and made finger curl grabby motions in his direction, "you look _edible_. It's that classy bone structure, you can be pretty and macho at the same time. I kind of want to lick you."

Tony wanted to giggle until he cried. "I love you, Abs."


	2. Of Cats and Bags

It just came out. Gibbs barked out an order, wondered aloud why it wasn't being instantaneously obeyed, took a step forward while saying McGee's name... and it just came out.

"Tony and Abby sleep together."

There was a colossal silence in the squad room, silence of a magnitude McGee had never before experienced. This was the kind of silence reserved for the undiscovered crypts of four thousand year-old tyrants guarded by curses and traps and vampires. It went on for several small eternities and McGee was pretty sure he could hear his red blood cells bouncing off the sides of his veins. Then Gibbs just gave him that expectant stare he got so often, that look that said, _Why the_ hell _did you just say that?_

"Yeah, I know that, McGee. Knew about it the day after it started." His tone was the one he usually used when they came to him in hysterics over evidence he'd long since figured out by way of his mysterious Gibbs Powers. He was as calm and contented as a cat under a sun lamp.

McGee, on the other hand, was having his world-view shattered. "And- and you didn't- but- and _Abby_ -"

Gibbs shot him another look, "Abby is an adult, she chooses how to live her life, it's not my call who she spends her time with. It becomes my problem when she gets hurt and not before," the marine eyed him speculatively, "'Sides, Tony's the one who needs protecting. You really not know how many boyfriends Abby goes through in a week, McGee?"

He was about to point out that it couldn't possibly be as many as Tony's girlfriends when he was hit upon by a disturbing epiphany. Maybe he was a lousy investigator, or maybe it was just that Tony did his level best to make everyone so annoyed by him that they paid him as little attention as humanly possible, but he couldn't believe he'd never seen it before.

DiNozzo was all talk.

Well, you know, not _all_ talk; McGee had seen him be charming (when he was undercover) and he was nauseatingly good-looking, so even with his personality he had to get some dates. But the thirty girls a month thing- that was clearly bullshit. McGee remembered now, Kate regularly calling him on his 'big weekend plans' and Tony guilelessly admitting he was staying home to watch some lame movie marathon. He did not admit likewise to Ziva and McGee, but he was a fluent liar and his conquest stories did tend to border on theatrical and... Wow. The TMI prevented them from ever asking him anything about his personal life. That sneaky bastard.

Gibbs was observing this thought process, but made no comment on McGee's prolonged silence.

So with Abby, it was what? A serious relationship? Tim had to have his doubts about that. After all, if it had started before he and Abby met, it couldn't be that serious. She'd never given him the slightest indication she had other commitments. Other dalliances, yes, and that had gnawed at him. He had taken a real impulsive leap, tattooing his butt to prove he wasn't as straight laced as he could come off, but he wasn't too keen on the casual relationship status. He took the people close to him seriously and he was raised to believe that if you respected a woman, you gave her your undivided attention. The fact that Abby didn't respect _him_ enough to meet him half way had stirred his insecurities. He understood she had her dating philosophy and he had his, but she could have talked to him about it instead of running away.

Tony and his three-second relationships and his arrogance and his whatever-I-can-get attitude (those parts McGee still believed) was probably Abby's idea of a perfect man. She could play with him whenever she wanted and it would never get in the way of their friendship- even better for both of them, it would never threaten to go too far. Still, that didn't explain why Gibbs had allowed him to live. McGee felt he was an exception to rule twelve because he was not part of the team when he and Abby met and they proved it wouldn't be a problem for them to work together by keeping it out of the office throughout the relationship's existence. Tony, on the other hand, only knew Abby through work and couldn't keep _any_ relationship out of the office. In fact, his only _actual_ relationship was an assignment. And he didn't exactly have a great track record for treating his girlfriends as well as Gibbs expected everyone to treat Abby.

"We thought-" he began, voicing the logical conclusion of this last fact.

"What? That I'd kill him?" Gibbs sounded mildly amused.

"Kind of, yeah."

The boss patted McGee's shoulder as he passed, "If you kill 'em, how do they learn?"

**.;.**

Abby was wearing her best lacy church dress over a black satin slip with a bow centred on the scoop neckline and a staggered ruffle along the hem, both of which peaked out from beneath the lace. She'd swept her hair away from her face into a single rolled bun at the crown of her head and it taken had many hours- or what felt like it- scowling at the mirror with her tongue poking out in concentration as she and the pins made war on her bangs, but now she was perfect. Her eye shadow was sparkly, her lips were a welcoming, plump, ruby red, her silver choker and the necklace Tony bought her in Germany glittered at her throat, and her Mary Jane platforms were at a modest three inches.

Wait until Tony got a load.

Humming to herself, she straightened the line of dollies and stuffed animals which lived on her bed when she wasn't in it. The coffin was still along the far wall, but she'd felt like a bit more sleeping room lately and it was more or less being used as a clothes horse at the moment.

She was about to pull the whole bed apart so she could make it again and have something to do- but she was _not_ nervous- when the doorbell finally rang.

She threw it open with the one of the brightest smiles she had ever smiled in her life, but it became a train wreck of an expression when the person on the other side was not Tony, but Gibbs. Trying to recover, she revved up some cheerfulness from her reserve stock, "Gibbs! What brings you...? I was just...," she thumbed behind her to indicate some activity in the house, but words failed her.

"Expecting someone else," Gibbs finished her sentence for her, utterly nonchalant.

"Yep." Abby tapped her fingers together. Knowing she couldn't lie to Gibbs and she couldn't tell him the truth, she decided not to stay anything else.

He nudged past her into the house and turned around as she closed the door behind him. "What time is DiNozzo picking you up?"

She just stood there, her eyes huge.

Gibbs waved off her terror, "Not gonna kill him, Abs."

"Why not?" That probably wasn't the best thing to say, but it slipped out.

He laughed and it sounded perfectly genuine, "You think he deserves it?"

Abby walked over to him and poked him experimentally in the cheek.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs was bemused.

"Checking to see if you're a Cylon. Can't be too careful these days."

He caught her hand and held it, "Abby, rule twelve has never been about you. It's about agents. I know what happens to a good agent when they get involved with their partner; they stop thinking and that's fatal. You don't go into the field, you aren't supposed to be in danger, you aren't a distraction."

"How is it any different if there happens to be sex involved?" She couldn't resist arguing, the Devil's advocate was her favourite role. "Agents and their partners are thicker than blood anyway. Love is love, Gibbs."

"It's different." The finality of the statement meant he wasn't in the mood to play with her.

She frowned at him, but decided it wasn't the right moment to accuse him of painting everybody with the brush of his personal experience. "I am kinda offended you don't think I can be distracting, Gibbs. I can be very distracting."

"You sure distracted McGee today."

Abby bristled, "So not my fault! He was all up in my grill about Tony and he's been acting weird for a while and I'm getting a bit sick of it and besides, so what? Be a grown-up! He knows that I like to go with the flow and the flow often gets a little physical, I don't see what the big deal is."

Gibbs gave her the stare down. "Right."

"What?"

"You and DiNozzo... that's not part of 'the flow', Abs."

Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"McGee has good reason to be pissed, doesn't he?"

She looked away.

"How pissed should he be?"

"Gibbs..." What right did he have to be pissed? What real reason? That she never told him? It wasn't his business. It's not like she ever cheated on him when they were an item, even if she didn't feel like it would have been cheating anyway, because they weren't that kind of item and McGee needed to learn to ride the ride and stop getting so caught up in where he was getting off. Gibbs probably had some right to be pissed, because now she was thinking maybe she kind of should have told him. He was her friend, protector, father-figure, silver-haired fox and she did like to share her life with him, but he'd never been very receptive to hearing about her boyfriends and there _was_ the fact that she'd been pretty convinced he'd actually kill Tony and she was more than a little attached to the idea of his staying in one piece.

"Answer the question," Gibbs prodded, a furrow of seriousness appearing between his eyebrows.

"We're going to try being exclusive." It sounded kind of weird when you put it like that.

He tilted his head, that knowing glint in his eyes, pale blue truth detectors that they were.

Abby shrugged helplessly under the stare, "I love him."

"Scary."

"Yep," she let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding.

Gibbs patted her cheek, "It's okay, Abs. I always knew."

She huffed a soft laugh, "Well, it's news to me. Sure you don't believe in the supernatural, Gibbs? I have a friend who does tarot and she predicted I'd end up with thirty-three cats and have a semi-regular thing with a short, one-eyed neighbour half my age."

"Didn't mean about how it'd turn out," he clarified, not dignifying her anecdote with so much as an incredulous look.

"Oh, you mean- oh." Abby actually blushed a little, her usual shamelessness abandoning her. She and Tony weren't the usual, though, and it was kind of embarrassing how long they'd thought they were keeping a secret from Gibbs when he was never fooled for an instant. They should have known.

Gibbs nodded, amused by her bashfulness. "You aren't two of the most subtle people on the planet."

Abby shook her head, rueful, "We can be- you have no idea."

"Is this going in a direction I want to hear about, Abby?"

She grinned, "Wanna know how it started? Gibbs, it's all thanks to you in a way! Don't you want to-"

"No." He kissed her cheek and headed for the door, "Good luck, Abs."

"Should I tell Tony you know?"

"Nah, let him sweat."

"'Kay."

They smirked at each other.


End file.
